


Can You Help?

by Quackyeon



Series: Quick-Quotes Quill [2]
Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Conversation, F/F, M/M, mentions of coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun needs his boyfriend to help him on his matchmaking mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Help?

"I need your help" Daehyun said with a smile, kissing Youngjae really quickly. "There's this really cute Ravenclaw girl." 

"You wanna talk girls with your boyfriend?" Youngjae raised a brow. 

"Hey! that's not what I'm doing. And it's not for me. Dahyun is her name, do you know her?" 

"Yeah she's in the dorm sometimes, she talks so much to her best friend about some girl she likes. But all the guys in my dorm talk about how she can't be a lesbian because she's kinda flirty with everyone." 

"Dammit." Daehyun said under his breath.

"Why?" He looked at the other, "Oh god, please don't tell me you're trying to do some of this matchmaking with Ravenclaw students." 

"Hey we're a great Slytherin-Ravenclaw couple, why couldn't we have a lesbian counterpart?" 

"There is so much wrong with that sentence Daehyun." Youngjae looked at the man. "Ok don't look at me like that - what is it you want?" 

"Look... I need to know if she's just flirty with Tzuyu or _flirting_ with her." 

"How am I supposed to get that?" 

"You're gay." Daehyun said looking at Youngjae.

"So are you." He answered, "And I'm also not a stereotype Daehyun." He looked down at his work, "And I don't know how to talk to her, we have nothing in common." 

"Youngjae. _Please_ talk to her. You're both Ravenclaw and she's in my muggle studies class, she's smart. You'd like her." 

"oh and I thought you wanted me to talk shoes." He said no looking up at his boyfriend. 

"Jae... don't." Daehyun paused pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I didn't mean that, I just... I really wanna help Tzuyu, she got kicked off the team and replaced by Sungjong _and_ she had an awful time coming out. She really needs this." Daehyun moved to hold Youngjae's hand. 

"Is it because of the hard time she had coming out that you really want to help her?" Youngjae knew that Daehyun's parents hadn't really taken it well. He'd started dating him after but they'd grown up together. "Dae, baby, not everyone having a bad time is as bad as what happened to you." He squeezed Daehyun's hand. "But fine. I'll see what I can do. Just this _one_ time."

"I love you." Daehyun smiled, kissing his boyfriend.

"I know, I love you too." Youngjae sighed a little. Daehyun gave the other a small smile. "But really this is the only time that I am going to help you with something like this." He said before getting up, "But I don't know what I'm going to say to her, and I can't just be like oh hi do you like... what's her name?" 

"Tzuyu." Daehyun said with a small laugh. "Tzuyu, can you remember that name?" 

"Sure." Youngjae said quietly. He wasn't so sure himself but he was going to try to make it work for his boyfriend, somehow.


End file.
